Such a bearing unit is known from NL-A-9200511. In the case of this known bearing unit the conventional double-row bearing, which takes up a large amount of space in the axial direction and is also of relatively high weight, is replaced by a single-row bearing. Due to the relatively large diameter of the single-row bearing, not only is a good bearing number ensured, but such space is also created inside the bearing that, for example, parts of a constant-velocity joint can be accommodated. This permits a further reduction in the space required.
The known bearing unit has a flange pointing inwards relative to the outer race, to which flange the wheel, the brake disc and possibly also the constant-velocity joint can be fixed. Although the above-mentioned advantages can already be obtained with this design, its potential applications are relatively limited.